


The Door

by arboresque



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Suits AU, lawyer AU, 养成系, 律师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboresque/pseuds/arboresque
Summary: Levi是曼哈顿一大律所的律师，Eren是大学辍学的天才，两人阴差阳错的相遇，以及Eren被Levi拯救的小故事。





	The Door

\- Levi是曼哈顿一大律所的律师，Eren是大学辍学的天才，两人阴差阳错的相遇，以及Eren被Levi拯救的小故事。

- 目前只有一发, 部分内容借鉴了美剧suits.

 

**The Door**

All these things entered you / As if they were both  **the door**  and what came through it. They marked the spot, marked time and  **held it open**.

\-- Seamus Heaney, "Markings"

 

“操。”

 

Eren Yaeger现在正在曼哈顿市中心Survey Corps Hotel的楼梯上飞奔。他身着一套廉价西装，右手提着一个黑色公文包，三步跨作两步向下逃去，狼狈不堪。

 

身后是便衣警察。

**Shit, shit,** **shit!** **就不该上Leloup的当，来帮他交接大麻，明知道他这人不靠谱。这下好了，碰上了警察钓鱼执法，自己这个倒霉蛋撞到了枪口上，现在只好靠两条腿逃命了。还好刚刚自己机智，看到两个西装男子在房间门口东张西望就察觉到不对，赶紧跑路……**

 

Eren Yaeger，20岁，哥大辍学生，父母双亡，家中有一个年迈的奶奶需要赡养，生活贫困，目前靠打多份零工过活。本科读过两年文学和法学双学位，成绩全A，拿过全额奖学金。大三时，为了让奶奶住好的养老院，Eren除了打工，还在基友的怂恿下做起了枪手。谁知一次期末考试时，答案不幸流传到院长的女儿手中，又被院长发现，最后这件事闹得整个学校都沸沸扬扬，他自然是被开除学籍，从此与高等教育再无交集。

 

Eren本来的梦想是在毕业后进入哥大法学院，然后当一名律师。现在的他却为生活所迫，同时打4份工，服务员、邮差，他都做过；竟然还做起了走私大麻的非法交易——他首先是觉得讽刺，然后渐渐只能习惯。不然他还能怎么样？

 

这次他基友看他手头拮据，就推荐Eren去做交接工作，只要穿得人模狗样拎着一箱大麻送去Survey Corps Hotel的1207房间，即可拿到一笔不小的数目。现金交易，可以解自己的燃眉之急。他就去了。

 

哪晓得风声早已走漏，两个西装男在房间外候着。Eren走出电梯就觉得不对劲，却保持着冷静，迅速盘算着自己逃脱的几率。他走到隔壁1205房间，佯装在掏门卡，同时扭过头去问那两人现在几点，西装男抬起手看表的瞬间，Eren看到了对方衣服内袋里放置的手枪——是便衣警察没跑了。他赶紧假装没找到卡，嘟囔着去楼下问信息台，故作镇静地迈着大步离开。

**坐电梯会被堵的，只能走楼梯！**

 

打开紧急通道的门，Eren就飞奔了起来。紧紧攥着手中的公文包跨着楼梯向下逃。没跑两层楼，就听见楼上有喊声——警察果然是意识到自己就是接头人。完了完了！Eren乱了阵脚，拼了命地向下跑……这次绝对，绝对不能再被抓了！

 

楼下也传来脚步声。 **妈的，还是被堵了！** Eren抬头，看见是7楼，就一把拉开门走进7楼大厅。他一路小跑穿过大厅，动作不敢太夸张怕引来注意。他瞥了眼四周，向人多的地方走去，打算混在人群里。好在这层楼穿西装的人恰好特别多，他应该不算显眼。

 

突然身后出现急促的脚步声，他迅速向后一瞥，果然有两个警察追到了这层。Eren走投无路，只得向身前的走廊跑去。

 

“下一个面试者，wa Thiong'o先生！请问wa Thiong'o先生来了吗？”走廊尽头的桌子前坐着一个穿着墨蓝色西装、身材小巧的金发男人（男孩？——他看上去还不到20岁），正照着桌上一份名单叫人，大概是因为面试的人迟迟没来，一脸焦虑。

**逃命要紧。** Eren气喘吁吁地跑到金发男人面前，定住。

 

“请问你是……Maupax wa Thiong'o先生？”对方有些犹疑地问道。（注：wa Thiong'o是一个非洲姓，一看就不是白种人的姓。参考肯尼亚作家Ngũgĩ wa Thiong'o）

 

“对，”Eren喘了口气，干脆地答道，“我就是。”

 

对方虽然仍显犹豫，却还是起身为Eren打开了旁边的一扇门，“嗯……你的面试官Ackerman先生在里面等了五分钟了，赶紧进去吧。”

**逃命要紧，逃命要紧。为了甩掉警察，不就是个面试么，有什么好怕的。我就假冒一下这个wa Thiong'o好了。** 艾伦深吸一口气，给金发秘书道了谢，推开门走了进去。

 

秘书口中的Ackerman先生此刻坐在扶手椅上不耐烦地抖脚，百无聊赖地扫视着面前的电脑。见到Eren进了房间，啧了一声，非常不情愿地起身，就像冬天坐在窝里的猫一样，以极慢的速度与高傲的神情伸出一只手。 **唔，站起来才发觉，他并没有想象中的高啊。**

 

Eren刚走到桌前准备伸手，就听见门外那个金发秘书略带愤怒的声音：“没有啊，我们这里是Pixis-Smith律所的面试，来的都是哈佛法学院的毕业生，怎么可能有毒贩子啊！”

 

Eren身子顿时一僵，左手没握牢公文包的手柄，眼睁睁看着包在空中旋转了90度坠落。“啪嗒哗啦”——

 

“好吧，那不好意思打扰了……”门外警察好像被秘书堵回去了，声音渐远。然而现在Eren发现自己面临了一个更大的问题：

 

公文包撞到地上时搭扣松开了，里面大麻掉了一地。

 

Eren立马蹲下身子迅速将大麻收回公文包，低着头涨红了脸。面试官先生至始至终没有说话。半分钟后，Eren蹲着收好了包，抬起了头，发现Ackerman先生居高临下地看着自己，挑起左边的眉毛问道：“你是来面试的吗，wa Thiong'o先生？”

 

“不是不是，我只是来甩掉警察追捕的。”Eren想了想，说出了真相，却又厚着脸皮补了一句，“但顺便来参加个面试也没什么不好。”

 

“哦？那你胆子也不小啊，毒贩子先生。要不要拿一张我的名片，说不定哪天你还需要我们的服务呢。”Ackerman先生又回到桌前坐了下来，一只手托着腮，另一只手把玩着一张镶金边的小纸片，估计是他的名片。

 

“那可不一定，这个领域可不是Pixis-Smith的强项吧，前年Lehman v. Hodges（注：案件名字我胡诌的！！！）那个案子你们律所不就出糗了吗？”Eren怼了回去。他straight A student和神枪手（被抓包之前）的称号可不是盖的。从小就有photographic memory的他，是当年班上背法条、阅读case最快的学生。就算辍学半年多，这些东西也不会轻易忘掉，已经成为条件反射印在了脑海里。但他也深知，有时候记忆力太好，只是增加痛苦。 **知识都忘不掉，更不要说梦想了。**

 

面试官先生的沉默让Eren突然有些紧张。 **哎，老是管不住自己这张嘴和冲动的性格——**

 

“你哪里学的case？”没想到对方竟然来了兴趣。

 

“唔……哥大本科，但辍学了，所以有些东西是自学的。我记性比较好，所以……”Eren被这么一问，反倒扭捏了起来。

 

“能记得这个case，记性可不只是一般的好。”

 

“嗯……大概吧……”

 

“那既然这样，我再来考考你，看看你记性到底有多好。”Ackerman先生正了正身子，随手翻开手边的Barbri法条集，开始读：“与代理有关的民事责任以多种因素为根据——”

 

“包括代理人路径的偏离，为了原告及损伤自身的利益代理得出的合理推理。”

**一字不差的背诵。**

 

Ackerman先生一脸难以置信：“你怎么知道的？”

 

“我准备律师资格证考试的时候学的。”

 

“放屁，你连法学院都没上过，考什么司考。”

 

“我大二时和一个傻子打赌来着，他说我没上过法学院肯定考不出来，我不信，就自习后去考了，还高分过了。”

 

“你要是有个哈佛法学文凭，我就录用你了，可惜了。”Ackerman先生起身，帮他拉开了门，“跟你聊天挺有趣的，不过还有很多人等着我面试，你走吧。我先去帮你看看警察走了没，你小子以后小心点，别再做傻事。”

 

打开门后，Levi看到门外一个个坐得笔挺、对自己傻笑的哈佛毕业生，想到要从这帮书呆子当中挑一个做手下就头疼。今天已经面试了十几个了，没一个看得上的，要么紧张得疯狂出手汗、咬舌头，要么就是基本法条都背得颠三倒四，还有一个在走廊里紧张到呕吐。跟他们相比，这个假冒的wa Thiong'o真是天赐福音……

**等等，Levi有一个大胆的想法。**

 

他转过身，将门一把关在身后，问道：“凭你这个脑袋，为什么不去读法学院？”

 

Eren低下头，面色有些懊恼，“当时需要钱，我朋友就怂恿我把期末考试的答案给背下来去卖，没想到卖给了院长的女儿……我的奖学金被撤回，学籍被开除，被迫过上了另一种生活。如果没有这一出的话，估计我今天真的会在这里参加面试……”

 

“如果我说我能破格雇佣你，你会怎么样？”

 

Eren惊在了原地，脑袋却转得飞快，脱口而出：“我一定会没日没夜地工作，证明没上过哈佛法学院也能成为你所见过最优秀的律师。”

 

Ackerman沉吟片刻：“那如果我没给你这个机会呢？”

 

Eren意识到眼下才是一场真正的面试，他在不知不觉当中已经成了候选人， **该如何回答这个问题，有可能决定他一生的轨迹。**

 

“那我也能理解，有时候我也喜欢和不太聪明的人一起工作，体验一下他们的生活是怎么样的。”

**果不其然** ，Eren奶中了。Ackerman先生嘴角露出一丝微笑—— **他们是同一类人** ，因此他才会给自己一次机会。而他，会死死抓住这次天赐的机会，将自己的人生亲手改变。

 

“我现在就给公司写邮件，说找到新的律师助理了。”Ackerman先生边打开桌上的笔记本边问道，“你的名字叫？不会真的叫wa Thiong'o吧？”

 

“Yaeger, Eren Yaeger.”

 

“Levi, Levi Ackerman. Welcome to Pixis-Smith.”

 

Eren Yaeger的生活重新开始了。就在曼哈顿，一个叫Levi Ackerman的人为他打开了门。

 

AN: 很久之前的suits x 利艾脑洞。文笔不好大家见谅w

btw, 这周末Street Brat应该更新不了，事情比较多，还有个essay due, 非常抱歉……提前祝大家圣诞快乐啦！比心！


End file.
